1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless image transmission and reception system which allows participants to immediately transmit data images stored in their note books or smart pads to a PC or a display device for presentation according to their own intentions, and thus allows the participants to immediately share their opinions.
The present invention relates to a wireless image transmission and reception system including a plurality of transmission devices (100) and a reception device (200), wherein each of the transmission devices (100) includes a transmission button (110) turned on so as to transmit image data of a connected terminal (10) and an identifier of the transmission device (100); and an image transmission part (120) configured to wirelessly transmit the image data and the identifier, and the reception device (200) includes an image reception part (210) configured to receive wirelessly the image data and the identifier; and an identifier registration module (220) configured to register the identifier of the transmission device (100), thereby outputting the image data to a display device (20).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, as smart pads are popularized, participants in an office meeting, a seminar, a conference or the like generally carry notebooks or smart pads.
Furthermore, it is expected that students will take a class with educational pads in the near future.
However, in a current meeting process, a presenter connects an USB memory storing presentation materials to a PC for presentation, or previously stores the presentation materials in the PC for presentation, and then makes presentations, while displaying the presentation materials on a screen connected to the PC for presentation.
Therefore, participants in the meeting may only watch the presentation materials provided in advance using their own notebooks or smart pads, and may not immediately share other materials in the meeting.
In other words, in order for the participants to share their own materials in the meeting, seminar, conference and class, the corresponding participant should stop the proceedings, transfer the materials to the PC for presentation, and advance his/her opinion around the PC for presentation. Since these processes are very inconvenient, and also a time interval occurs in the meeting, this is practically impossible.
Therefore, in order to allow the participants to share creative opinions, a wireless image transmission and reception system through which the participants may immediately transfer data images stored in their own notebooks or smart pads to the PC for presentation and thus may provide the opinions is required.
Also, in order to allow a second participant to immediately transfer his/her own data image and provide another opinion, while a first participant transfers his/her own data image and provides an opinion, a wireless image transmission and reception system which may process an image transmitting and receiving operation in real time is required.
Also, a wireless image transmission and reception system including a transmission device and a reception device which may be detachably installed at a notebook or a smart pad, and a PC or a display device for presentation so as to construct a wireless image transmission and reception network, to be returned after a meeting process and to be kept in a meeting room or the like is required.
Meanwhile, in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0070356 as a conventional technology which may wirelessly transmit and receive an image, there is disclosed a multi-port wireless image transmitting apparatus in which an image signal is compressed in an MPEG format and then wireless transmitted, and the transmitted compressed image signal is received, decoded and displayed.
This technology relates to a 1:1 wireless image transmission and reception, but does not describe an N:1 wireless image transmission and reception.
Also, since the transmission part and the reception device should have an MPEG encoder and decoder, respectively, manufacturing costs thereof may be increased.
Also, an MPEG calculation process is not appropriate to transmit and receive an image in real time for the purpose of the meeting or the like.
Also, as regards a conventional N:1 wireless image transmission and reception technology, there is disclosed a wireless projector system in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0039791.
Specifically, the system includes at least on image source device which stores image data; an image data transmission device which is installed at the image source device to receive an image data transmitting instruction transmitted through a wireless channel and to transmit image data stored in the image source device through the wireless channel; an image data reception device which communicates with the image data transmission device through the wireless channel, transmits the image data transmitting instruction to the image data transmission device according to an input instruction, and receives and outputs the image data transmitted in response to the image data transmitting instruction; and a projector in which the image data reception device is installed and which outputs and displays the image data output from the image data reception device through an optical lens.
That is, the image data transmission device is selected in the image data reception device using a selection button, and the image data transmission instruction is transmitted to the image data reception device so as to wirelessly transmit and receive an image. Also, a remote controller is separately provided to control the image data reception device.
However, since this is a reception device directed technology in which a selecting operation of the image data transmitting device and a transmitting operation of the image data are controlled in the reception device, it is not proper for a plurality of participants to immediately transmit their own data images.
This is because, in order for an N-th participant to transmit his/her own data image, the transmission device of the N-th participant has to be selected using the selection button of the remote controller, but it is difficult to select the transmitting device one by one on the spot of a conference, in which several hundred people participate, using the selection button of the reception device.
Also, since the conventional technology uses the selection button of the reception device or the remote controller, the number of the transmitting devices has to be limited, and thus it is not appropriate to the meeting, the seminar, the conference or the like in which various people participate.